Dangertainment Episode 3: An Elm Street Massacre
by Romarqable
Summary: The follow up to Halloween: Resurrection and Dangertainment: Episode 2: A Night At The Bates Motel, this third involves a new adventure through the Elm Street house.Note: This story takes place after Resurrection and just after Freddy VS Jason, which is t


Dangertainment

Episode 3

An Elm Street Massacre

Started: Friday, November 21st, 2003, 6:19AM EST

Prologue

Dateline: July 19th, 2004

_"It never ends with you, does it," proclaimed Jeremy, who stood before a council of several men in business suits. "You know what happened last time, and you're so quick to forget all those who died? Ms. Donaldson, Ashley, Dirk, Keith, Shaniqua… Ben the technician… they were all murdered. This is the second time you've had a mishap like this happen…"_

_"Do you have a point you were getting to, or are we just going to sit here all morning?" A man cut in._

_"…and, if you're not going to shut down the program, I will see this all the way to court." Jeremy said, looking dead on at them._

_An older man stood up, at the opposite side of the table, and began to speak . "Integration Corporation, InterCorp as you know it, had little to do with the previous program, the Episode 2 as it is called by the press. This time, we are taking every possible precaution to keep the contestants safe from any possible hazards."_

_"Frankly," he said, a dead stare at them all, "I don't give a shit. This show will not be allowed to go on. I'll see you all in court."_

_He turned, and left the room. The old man sat down, and turned to his side, where a man was standing, his back from the entire group._

_"Dick," he said, "come here." Richard Bennidict slowly turned around, and looked to the old man. "This time, we are going to make show this show goes off with no hitches." The old man stood up, and picked up a remote control. He pointed it to the back wall, pressing a button. A screen slowly rose up, and the face of a man was upon it._

_"The man you see there is named Fred Krueger. Back about… oh say, twenty/twenty five years ago or so, old Freddy killed about twenty kids in the town of Springwood, Ohio. He mutilated their bodies, and dumped them. Twenty kids, Dick, can you imagine?"_

_"No, sir," he said, a gulping sound coming from his throat as he watched the screen._

_"One day," he continued, "he was arrested for the murders, after they discovered his small arsenal of weapons in the basement of his home, 1428 Elm Street" He pressed a button, an old, run down, house now appeared on the screen. "However… he was freed on a technicality… some say it was he wasn't read his rights; some say a search warrant was mis-signed, who really gives a shit. He was released just like that, and made one last kill._

_"The parents of the Elm Street children, the parents of the kids whom Krueger viciously murdered, found him in an old boiler room at a factory he used to work for. Using Molotov cocktails, they burned Fred Krueger to death."_

_"Jesus Christ-"_

_The old man shot back and looked to Bennidict. "Religion has nothing to do with show business, Dick. Now, sit down and listen, there is more." Bennidict slowly sat down, and looked up to the old man._

_He pressed another button, a picture of a young girl shot up onto the screen. She had long, brown hair, and seemed to be staring out, a bit of sadness in her soul. Bennidict made note of this._

_"This is, or should I say, was, Nancy Thompson. She said, somehow, Freddy came back from the grave, and killed all her friends, Tina Grey, Rod Lane, Glen Lantz, and Nancy's mother, Marge, were all found dead. Tina had been cut across her chest, with four, perfectly aligned razor blades… a similar 'razor glove' style that Krueger used to do in his first twenty victims._

_"However, the murder was blamed on Rod, whom had a lover's spat with her hours earlier. Somehow, her body had been pulled from the bed, across the floor, up over the wall, and across the ceiling."_

_There were several murmurs from the other board members._

_"Rod apparently killed himself, by hanging himself with a sheet after he'd been arrested in suspection of the murder of his girlfriend Tina. After that, they thought it was all over. However, a few nights later, Glen Lantz's body, or should I say, what was left of it, was found all over his bedroom. His mother had found him… somehow he'd been sucked into his bed mattress, then a geyser of his own blood and flesh and organs shot up, covering the entire room in a sheet of blood and, for shortness of a better term, guts._

_"Nancy somehow found a way to bring something out from these 'dreams' she'd been having. She brought Krueger out, and attempted to kill him. But he killed her mother in her sleep… and went back into the dream world._

_"About five years later, new tenants move into this old house, the Walsh family. Once again, a new string of murders begins, leaving one gym teacher, and about twelve students dead. It was said Freddy actually possessed Jesse Walsh, and became him. Jesse and his family left Springwood, and have since disappeared._

_"One year later, Nancy Thompson reemerges, at a asylum for teenagers. These teens seem to be the last of the Elm Street children, whom survived 'Freddy's Wrath.' Now, they are all seeing this same man in their dreams… and Nancy convinced them it was Krueger, back from the dead to avenge the sins of their parents. Yet again, a new batch of murders." He presses the button, each time calling out a name, a picture comes up on the screen. "Phillip Anderson, Jennifer Caulfield, Will Stanton, Taryn White; all dead. Phillip jumped off a chapel tower, Jennifer put her head through a television, amazingly unassisted. Will, and Taryn, both found dead during a session with Nancy Thompson._

_"Nancy, and her father, both died also in this so called 'battle.' The survivors, Joey Crusel, Kristen Parker, and Roland Kincaid, all continued on, finally being released from the asylum and returning to something short of a normal life. However, only a mere year later, the deaths start up again. The last survivors, Kristen, Roland, and Joey all die… Kristen burned alive in her bedroom, Joey drowning himself in a waterbed, and 'Kincaid' of natural causes._

_"However, they don't stop there. A young girl, Alice Johnson, says she begins to experience these 'dream' powers, which she received from Kristen Parker, as Alice said she saw her die. Now, Alice seems to be able to let Freddy kill more kids, seeing as his vengeance was complete._

_"Now, her friends begin to die in strange and obscure ways. Shelia Kopecky, an asthma attack during Algebra class. Rick, Alice's brother, was found dead in the bathroom. Debbie Stevens, crushed by her own bench weights._

_"Oddly, Alice claimed after each death, she gained the power of those who were killed in their dreams. Alice reported saying she killed Krueger in a dream that night… and her, and her boyfriend, Dan Jordan, survive another Elm Street massacre._

_"Another year later, Alice is pregnant, and now Krueger, thought to be dead, suddenly is said to come back, and kills more of Alice's friends, through her unborn child's dreams. More victims… she said to have killed him, and sent him to hell that day.._

_"The silence in Springwood lasted after that; there was a supposed attack, but few can confirm… because of varying reports of Krueger's daughter killing him once and for all. Since then, they locked up any teenager who might remember Krueger, in an attempt to forever forget the memory of Krueger._

_"However… last summer, Freddy comes back, along with that thing that ruined our last show. It was said Krueger's head was decapitated by Jason Voorhees, at the old Camp Crystal Lake. Now, Dick, here is what we want you to do; promote Episode 3, as we're going to Fred Krueger's former home; 1428 Elm Street."_

_"So, the show will press on," he asked._

_"Of course," the old man responded. "And I want you to get six kids… and have them get killed by Krueger."_

_"What," proclaimed Bennidict, who quickly shot up from his seat at that last comment._

_"You will lead the kids in there… have them go to sleep… and see if Krueger returns. There is, of course, a bonus for you if you are able to provide evidence of his existence."_

_"I won't do it-"_

_"Ten million dollars, tax free."_

_He ran over, and shook the hand of the old man. "You've got a deal," he said, a sly smile crossing over Bennidict's evil face._

_"This show will blow them all away, I promise," he said._

_"Good," the old man replied, a evil grimacing smile crossing apart his lips. "Casting starts tomorrow."_

Chapter 1

**"What better topic to talk about now than Dangertainment Episode 3," Bennidict would say in an interview on Entertainment Tonight. **It breathes some new life into the world of reality programming, which is horribly missing in these days. I mean, look at what we have to deal with. Another Survivor. The Bachelor. I mean, for God sakes, they are even parodying it all in movies, and with that Joe Doe Show that just came out.

"What people need is a good solid kick in the face, and wake up from the terrible programming in which has been put out in today's media. All the good shows have long since been cancelled… we all remember, all of them, all gone. Some parties dislike the fact that this is pressing on. All that hooblah about the last program, people dying, it was all false rumors created by the internet audience.

"All that happened was a mere glitch. We lost power, and the broadcast. No one really died, nor did Norman Bates or anyone of the sort kill those six teenagers that night at the Bates motel. This time, we are kicking people right in the face, just as we did with the first. We are going to the former home of Ohio's most notorious murder; Fred Krueger.

"We just want to get out the message that these programs are as safe as safe can get. Afterall, we all know Krueger has long since died, and has no more influence to harm anyone else. Everyone is safe, we have taken all precautious of danger into consideration. Of course, there is no guarantee that no one will get hurt, after all, this is Dangertainment, and that's just what we bring to the internet audience; a fan, and dangerous, a perilous adventure into the great unknowns of world.

"I mean, look at the world today. We are at the brink of the end of human existence, the world is coming to an end. Why die with no thrill in our lives, why live a meaningless existence when we can have fun with it all of what is left in our sometimes primordial and meaningless lives. Anyone and everyone is welcomed to watch the program, kids, teenagers, parents and old folk alike; this is family entertainment for the masses of our overcrowded and over populated world.

"This is a way of showing the world InterCorp, and me its spokesmen, are not as bad as some people claim us to be. We don't do any of what is said we do; murders, assassinations, any of it; we don't dabble in experimental bio-chemical weapons, or even weapons at that; we are merely a, no, the entertainment empire of the 21st century. Back up, NBC. Move away, Fox. Get lost, CBS. ICT, InterCorp Telelvision network will soon be out, and our first program, with a simulcast broadcast on the internet, will, of course, be Dangertainment Episode 3.

"This installment is planning to answer that one last question that is on everyone's minds; does Fred Krueger still live, and, if not, does he really haunt those dreams. I may have the answer, but I cannot tell, for, the only place to find out, will be the broadcast of Dangertainment Episode 3."

The internet was buzzing with news once Dangertainment Episode 3 had been announced in this interview.. The internet community was completely buzzing over the topic, like nothing had ever like this been seen before.

The official Dangertainment web site had said, "This new contest will be like no other. Rather than, like the two previous show, do we look for answers, this show, we shall finally answer those questions in which we've been looking to answer since the early 1980's; does 'The Springwood Slasher,' Freddy Krueger, still haunt the dreams of those children who dare live on Elm Street? Does Krueger really have the power to enter dreams, and kill children, of whom their parents murdered him nearly three decades ago?

"Find out at our live broadcast from the real former home of Fred Krueger, right on Elm Street. Either sign up to participate, or watch on the live broadcast, on this web site.

Stewart Benningnan

Senior Vice President

InterCorp Enterprises"

The entire internet community became roaring with rumors that this was just a joke, and also, the stories about the two previous shows. No one was totally sure what exactly the truth was in this matter, but still, if there is news, good or bad, people shall be attracted.

The news spread more and more, like a wild brushfire; this installment began to attract the press ever so much more, and even titled it "Death TV;" the broadcast would garter a large amount of media and press for it. It also began to garter some enemies, as well.

And there were many who were attracted by it. People all over the net began signing up to Dangertainment, to see if they could join up, and win the lucky chance of going into that house, for one night, and to come face to face with horror.

People were expecting a show… a big show… and that's exactly what they would soon get.

Chapter 2

**"This is it, my lucky break," said Molly Jensen, who was happy with glee. **"I have been accepted into the show."

"That's good," said her friend, Catherine. "Finally, it seems you get a lucky break."

"Well, yeah. I suppose that's it. I still can't believe they want _me._"

"Well, scream queens are always good," Catherine said, with a bit of a laugh. "And you got a scream that could shatter glass."

"When have you ever heard me scream?"

"That time when I flushed the toilet while you were in the shower. There is still a huge crack in the bathroom mirror."

Molly laughed. "Yeah, I remember that. And I got you back. I put glue on your head phones, remember?"

"How could I forget," she said, with a laugh. "They didn't come off for a day. I almost got suspended for that little stunt."

"Still," Molly said, continuing. "It was hilarious."

Molly stood up, going over to her dresser. She pulled out a black tank top, and pressed it over her chest, and turned to Catherine. "How does this look?"

"Are you going on television, or becoming a working girl?"

She laughed. "I guess you're right." She placed it back in, and pulled out another tank top, and showed it to her. "And this?"  
"Perfect." She stood up, and walked over to her. She pulled out a black leather jacket from the closet. "And this. It'll probably be cold as hell in there."

"Of course it will be," she said. "No one's lived there in long time, I can guess."

"Probably not," Catherine said. "Say, when do you have to leave to go?"

"Uhh…" she rushed over to the computer, and read the email. "Tonight? I have to go to the airport _tonight_?"

"Kinda short notice, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes," Molly said. "And shit, could you give me a ride to the airport? First flight out to Ohio is tonight at… 7. Its 4:30 now. We should hurry, or else we'll miss it."

"Now, we can't have that, now can we," Catherine returned.  
"Yeah," Molly said.

"So, get dressed." Catherine turned and headed for the door.

"Best hurry," she said, "they won't be there forever."

Catherine left to start the car, and Molly just looked at herself in the mirror. She took off her shirt, and slipped on the red tank top and put over the leather jacket, and looked back. She saw a man in the mirror behind her, standing over her.

She shot around and looked behind her.

No one was there. She just shook her head, and turned back around to the mirror. Nothing in there, either.

She shook her head once more, and hurried out the door.

Chapter 3

**"Fuck," a voice said in the darkness. **"I still am not strong enough… fucking Voorhees. Where the hell did he go off to?"

The voice came from a decapitated head. The head was a reddish-brown color; and horribly burned; large patches of flesh were missing, and nerve bundles were totally visible. This was Fred Krueger's head, which was laid upon a table in an old shack.

"I'll get them all," he said, with a laugh. "But a I need a ride." He began to hear some noises from the woods. He put a smile across his face, his greenish-yellow teeth showing. "Time to rock… and _roll._"

He moved his head forward, it falling from the table. It began to roll out of the small, dark place it had been. It rolled straight out of the door, and down a hill. It continued to roll, flying off the small path, and landing in a tree.

"Now, this is just great." His eyes focused down, and it seems he had arrived at his destined planned location; just below, was a small group of teenagers were at a campsite. Two of them, very undressed, ran into a tent, and some small noises came from it soon after.

Freddy then looked down, at a lone, young, female who was lying in a sleeping bag. He waited until he knew she was asleep, and flew down from the tree. When he hit the ground, began to roll again, and then rolled into her sleeping bag.

The young girl woke up, and looked down, at the bag, which began to move wildly.

"What the fu-"

The head rolled up to her neck. "Mind if I have a bite?" He bit down into her neck. She began to scream, and fight him off, but she was too late; he bit down hard, and her neck snapped. A black energy began to move around him. He let out a chuckle. "I'm on my way, kiddies…" he suddenly was sucked into the girl's body, and vanished.

The other two, by this time, were fast asleep.

The young man was lying down on a beach. He looked out at his girlfriend, who was walking down the beach. As he stood up to wave to her, a jogger ran by her, in a red and green sweater, with a hat.

"Its summer," he said, looking to the man. "Why is he wearing a sweater?"

The man ran by her, lifting up a hand, with a set of what looked to the guy was razors. He ran past the girl, and the claws cut through her face. The man stepped back, and watched, as the girls face fell off, and into four pieces.

"You son of a bitch!" He began to run after him, when the sand caved in, and he fell into somewhere. He landed hard, and shot up.

He didn't realize where he was. A loud sound was heard, echoing through the place. A blast of hot air blew into his face, knocking him back onto the ground. He looked up, and it was gone. It was steam. He was in a boiler room. He stood up, and looked, as he heard a loud, and long, screeching of metal. His eyes made contact with a hideous form above him; a man, standing his arms crossed over one another, on a catwalk.

It was the same man as before. One claw gently tapped his shirt, as he looked down to the man.

"Who the hell are you," he said.

He looked down to the boy, and laughed at him. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"I'll call your bluff."

"Names Freddy."

He appeared behind him, his claws ramming into the boys back. Blood spurt from four open wounds, as the razor blades pierced through his chest. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He pulled them out, as the boy dropped to the floor. A large, white cloud-like thing arose from the boys dead body, and ran right into Freddy's chest.

"I'm back, and I'm badder than ever!" He cackled into the deep abyss of the boiler room. It began to echo, and then, he raised up his hand. It stopped. "Now, to get back home." He looked up, as a large plane crashed through the boiler room.

He jumped up onto it, and climbed inside. "Ahh… yes… you gotta love the frequent killer miles." He let out one final cackle, as the plane turned on, and ripped the boiler room into pieces, as it took off, and into the air. Freddy looked down at the ground, and just laughed. Inside the plane, hideous creatures were all around him.

He turned to his left, to a man who sat in the seat. It was Rod Lane.

"Krueger," he exclaimed. His face was pale, and his neck looked like rubber.

"Ahh, Roddy, my boy," he said, smiling to him. "How's it hanging?" He let out a shrilled cackle.

He went to punch Krueger, but Krueger caught his hand.

"Don't you teenage punks ever learn? Never mess with a man with knives for fingers." He whipped them out, and began to cut him into pieces. The small shreds of him fell to the ground, and splattered. It slowly began to form into a liquid, and it disappeared from existence.

Glen Lantz ran over to see what happened to his friend Rod. He slowly backed away, seeing who it was.

"Ahh… Glen… I see you're back from your wet dream." He began to laugh, and stood up. "Welcome to Krueger flight 409... This is where you get off." The floor ripped out from underneath Glen, and he disappeared down below. Krueger slowly returned to his seat, and picked up a magazine, titled "Deadboy."

A cart slowly moved by him, and as he looked over to a young girl, across from him. He recognized her. It was Greta Gibson. Her mouth was still full of food he'd fed her so many years ago. He placed down the magazine, and walked over to her, and she looked up to him, with horrified eyes.

He picked up a platter off of the cart, and looked to it. He pulled it open, and there was things that shouldn't ever be mentioned upon it. "You missed desert last time, bitch!" He slammed more food into her mouth, off of this rather nasty platter, until her head exploded all over him.

He dropped the platter, and just laughed at her.

"I told ya already," he said, "airplane food will kill ya!" He laughed once again, and turned to the window.

"Oops. I almost missed my drop off point. Time to fly… for real!" He ran at the side of the plane, and jumped through it; he began to fall, as the decompression of the plane made it explode behind him. He continued to fall, right into his old home; 1428 Elm Street.

Chapter 4

**Molly slowly boarded the small plane in which she was going to be taken to the show on. **She looked all around her, and noticed she wasn't the first person there. Two others had arrived before her, both males.

She noticed one of them was a rather hansom young male with short, blonde hair. The other had a bit of curly hair and a rather… longer nose that most people had.

"Yeah, bud… this is so cool… who woulda thought we'd both-" at this point, his friend had already left his side, and gone over to Molly.

"My name is Kevin… Kevin Norris. What's yours?"

"Molly… who's your friend over there?"

He slowly walked over to them. "My name is Emmanuel Rigger."

"Call him E-Man for short."

"You know how much I hate that, Kevin."

"Yeah yeah," he pushed him away, as he took Molly hand, and kissed it gently. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Molly would merely shake her head, and look out the window. Kevin would lean in, whispering to her. "Why did you do this?"

Looking back to him, she would place a small smile on her face, then returning her gaze out the window. "Because… I thought it might be interesting to see this house… the town… the legend of Fred Krueger isn't as well known to some people… by getting media exposure through this program, the entire world will know who he is."

"It's a rather good way for us to find out things about the serial killers mind," said E-Man, whom cut into their conversation once again. "That house has had several families over the last twenty years who moved in who claim to have seen Fred Krueger, or 'Freddy.' I don't believe it, personally… there's not such things as ghosts."

"What about demons," a voice said, as a young girl walked up, slipping her hands into her pockets. She was dressed in all black; she had dark dyed hair, and a nose ring. She would take her seat behind them, face as pale as could be.

"…And who might you be," Kevin would say, looking to the girl.

"Carrie. Carrie Yahger."

"What's your reason, Ms. Yahger," Kevin would ask.

"Does there really have to be a reason," she would ask, eyeing all four of them. "I don't believe there should be. Can't you just sign up to something, and just go?"

They would all look to each other, and then sit down in their seats slowly. A black man would enter the plane, and would sit in the back. He would look at all of them with dark eyes; and would not speak a single word to any of them.

A third girl would also climb into the plain, this one an oriental woman, whom would sit opposite of the black man.

Finally, Mr. Bennidict would get on board, holding a clipboard in hand. "Okay… roll call…" Looking up, he would count everyone with his finger. "Looks like everyone is here." He would walk to the front of the plane, sitting down. The door would close, and he would look back to them, adjusting his glasses.

"Hey," Kevin would say, looking to him. "What, no one else is coming?"

"Well… there's only six contestants, you know."

"I mean… no sound crew… your assistants?"

"Oh, no… they're all there, setting up the cameras. Trust me, you'll see." Bennidict would sit down in his chair, sliding his two hands together, a malicious grin running over his face. He would feel the plane beginning to move, and would await the trip to Springwood.

Chapter 5

**"That plane ride was awful," stated Kevin, looked at the others. **"I'll have a stiff neck for hours."

"You know he's talking about a different neck," said the black man, looking to them. "You should really know better than to trust some what boy."

"And what do you have to talk," Kevin would say, looking to him. "You haven't spoken since you arrived on the plane. What's your name?"

"Zachary. Zachary Rogers. Like it matters, though."

"You seem to be acting pretty tough," Kevin would say. "I bet you're just some coward."

Zack would merely shake his head. "Typical white boy, pretending like he is all Eminem and shit. Come on, really, you think that gets to me? You really have something coming to you."

"Is that a threat," Kevin would say, looking to him, a cocky grin running over his lips.

"I don't make threats. I make promises. I promise you, if you get on my ass again, I kill beat the shit out of you, and then your curly haired lackey there."

"Hey! I resent that," E-man would say.

"Just shut your trap, boy," Zack would say, looking to him. "Or I'll beat you down where you sit."

"Well, macho as all you guys are, I think you should just stop, before it becomes hazardous to your health," the Asian girl.

"We never caught a name from you," said Carrie, looking to the girl.

"Allison Katanaka."

"Well, Ally, can I call you that?"

Raising an eyebrow, she would put on a half smile. "I guess…"

"Well, we'll have the time of our lives," Carrie said, looking to the entire group. "I mean, come on. Tomorrow we'll be exploring the house of a famous serial killer. I'd imagine there will be a few more scares and frights to come. It seems to exciting, doesn't it?"

Zack would smirk. "The only thing I see that's exciting me is yo' fine ass," he would say. Carrie would merely roll her eyes.

"Correction," Mr. Bennidict would say from the front seat of the van, looking back. "You'll be going to the house _today_."

They would all begin to murmur amongst themselves.

"Today," said E-Man, leaning forward. "We need some sleep. We spent the last several hours on a plane… I read somewhere that the last show, all the contestants got to spend a night at a motel."

"Yeah, well," Mr. Bennidict would continue. "We want the show to be raw, edgy… we need the cast to be a bit tired, you know, so the scares are more genuine… you won't see what's coming next."

"So," Kevin would begin, "the entire show is rigged?"

"Of course, my silly boy," Mr. Bennidict would return. "No one really died. It was all a media hoax. Call it the two biggest April Fool's Joke's ever conceived."

This would put a sort of lightness over the six of them; with the exception of Molly, who knew something had to be up. It all seemed fake, too rehearsed… like something he'd been planning for awhile. She knew she wasn't as foolish as the rest of them, and wouldn't put false hope into something that seems perilous. She knew those other kids were all killed, and knew by whom… the first was Michael Myers, the other, Jason Voorhees. She had studied up; she knew the truth, but decided to keep it to herself. Maybe things would be better if they didn't know the truth.

The vehicle would come to a halt. Mr. Bennidict would exit the car, opening the door of the van, and they would all slip out of the car very slowly, each one taken by the site before them. The last to exit was Molly, who would look up at the house in front of her.

It was a two story; windows parallel on the second story as same as the first. The entire house was white, with the exception of the dark. Windows were hastily boarded closed, and glass shards still remained on the ground from obvious window breaking. The front door was large and blue; with a small balcony over the front entrance. Just beside it was a lattice which was half broken off; it was obvious at one time long ago, it could've been used to climb from the ground to the overhang just outside the second floor windows.

Molly would remain as far behind the group, ready to get back into the van.

Kevin would look back to her. "Hey… you're not afraid, are you?"

"I got a bad feeling about that house," Molly would say. "It just doesn't… _feel right._"

Kevin would smile, grasping her hand. "Come on," he would say, looking to her with a bit of a smile. "What's the worse that can happen?"

She would look down, not responding.

"We're good to go, then," Mr. Bennidict would say, pulling out a box, handing them each hastily a camera. "Just put these over your ears, and we'll be able to see, and hear, everything that happens."

"Shouldn't there be a battery pack," asked E-Man, looking up to Mr. Bennidict. "You need to hook these up to battery packs."

"Oh… no.. they're state of the art, prototypes. They have small batteries inside of them. They can run up to twenty hours straight."

"…We're only going to be here over the night, correct," asked Zack, who would cross his arms, looking angrily to Bennidict.

"…Just the night," he would reply, with an affirming nod. "Now, go on, get inside… and let the Dangertainment begin."

They would all proceed to walk to the front of the house, Kevin in the front, E-Man just behind him. Ally would be just after them, followed by Carrie, Zack, and Molly, taking up the rear. She would look into a window, and catch a glimpse of something in one of the not so well boarded windows; stopping dead in her tracks.

Zack would turn around, looking to her. "Come on now," he would say, with a stern face. "Lets go inside the house already."

She would look to them. "But I saw someone, in that window."

"Just nerves," Bennidict would say, cheekily smiling from afar.

"Yeah," Zack would say, clamping down upon her wrist, looking to her. "Lets get going."

Molly always had a fear about men touching her. Ever since she was a child…

"Let her go," Kevin would say, wrapping his arm around Zack's wrist.

Zack would look him dead in the eye. "Don't cross me, white boy," he would say, looking him dead in the eye. "The last guy that did won't be able to do it again."

"You think your… ghetto act is scary, but wake up call, you don't scare me."

Zack would only smirk. "You should." He let go of Molly's hand, and would proceed into the house, followed by the rest of the cast, except for Kevin and Molly, who still stood outside the house.

"Hey… are you okay," Kevin would ask, with a bit of a concerned look on his face. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I'm fine," she would say, and that would be it. Rubbing her wrist, she would proceed to enter the house Fred Krueger once called home.

Chapter 6

**"This place is giving me the creeps," Ally commented, looking around, and then up the staircase. **"It's got a bad feng shui to it."

"I don't believe in that," E-Man would add in. "I do believe that this place could possibly be haunted."

"That's fool hearted, E-Man," said Kevin, glancing around. "Everyone knows there is no such things as ghosts."

"There are demons, however," Carrie jumped in, looking around as well. "We all know that there is evil, and Satan is the one to bring it."

"Oh, horse shit," said Zack, looking over to them. "This is absolute bullshit, and you can quote me on that."

Kevin would merely shake his head, then looking over to Molly, who was just staying close to the front door. He would turn to her, walking back, putting his hand upon her shoulder. "Come on," he said, looking to her. "We should get moving. I want this done as much as you do."

"You have no idea," Molly said, looking up to him. "Those murders did happen. And I know… my cousin was a contestant on the last show."

"She was?"

"Yeah," Molly would say, looking down. "Poor Ashley… I still can't believe she's gone."

"If you knew about the dangers, why did you sign up?"

"I know that Bennidict guy has something to do with all this. I just know it. I could tell by what he said, his actions, the tone of his voice… something is up with him."

"Well, we'd better start looking around, or else he might get suspicious." Kevin would smile. He didn't really believe there was some secret conspiracy behind this show; he figured she might be a mole or something, trying to get him paranoid. But he knew better than that. "Lets get going."

He would turn to slowly climb the stairwell, looking back to Molly.

"You going to come, out what?"

She would follow behind him, and Kevin would turn, continuing up the stairs. He would glance over to a door, which was slightly open. He would walk over to it, pushing it open, and looking inside. It seemed to be an old bedroom. He would glance around, and would walk toward the closet. He figured if anywhere would be good to search, it would probably be the closet. He would begin to feel around with his hands, reaching up to the self he couldn't get. Immediately, his hand would find its place upon a book. He would pull it out, looking at it.

"What do you got there," Molly said, looking at him.

"It's a diary… real dusty. Can you turn on the lights?"

"Sure," she would say, looking to a light switch. She would hit it, and immediately, the bulb would come on, sparking, and then exploding. They both would jump, and Kevin's foot would come right through the floor. He would grunt, looking down.

Molly would run up to him, helping him pry his leg out from the floor. He would look down, and the weakened wood left several bloody cuts on his leg.

"Oh, God damn," he would say, turning away. "I absolutely hate blood."

"Don't worry, I got an idea," she would say, pulling off the small jacket she had around her waist, and tying it around his leg, looking to him. "That's the best I can get it with what I got here. Maybe there's some leftover bandages in the bathroom."

"I wouldn't trust it," he said, looking to her. "Not in the least bit. This house must've been abandoned for at least five years."

"Actually," she would begin, looking over to him. "Just one. The last owners reportedly moved out immediately after several teenagers began to die."

"Where did you learn all this," he would ask, turning to her.

"Well, I figured, if I might be going on the show, to study about the known history of the town, the house, and the man."

"Well then," he would say, looking to her. "Tell me everything you learned about this guy."

Molly would smile, taking a seat upon the bed, looking up to Kevin, who would now sit beside her.

Chapter 7

**"I'm getting bad vibes from left and right," Ally would say, wandering slowly around the house, entering the kitchen of the house**. It looked pretty empty; that was obvious to her. Zack would walk in behind her, looking to her.

"I don't get bad vibes. I only get good ones. And I'm having a vibe about you right now."

She would look to him, and shake her head. "I wish you'd leave me alone. Can't you just go away or something?"

"Well, I don't want to," he would say, slowly walking toward her. "I would much rather stay here, and stare at you for a few hours."

"Well, I don't want you to. Now, get lost."

He would not be so easily gotten rid of. As she would try to leave the room, Zack would stop her. "Normally, girls are all over me. Except for you, it would seem. You don't seem to want what the Zackanator has to offer."

"Oh, that's a good one. Did you come up with it on your own? Or did the other primates like you help?"

He would laugh, looking to her. "That's good, that's real good. Now, let me see your assets." His hands would begin pulling up her shirt, and she would immediately back away.

"Get the hell away from me, you son of a bitch."

"Don't worry, hot buns, I'll have you soon enough."

She would scoff, walking off in a hurry. He would merely smirk, and would turn around, looking, and seeing a doorway, pressed into the staircase. It would catch his attention, and he would walk to it, trying to open it up. It wouldn't budge whatsoever. He would then try to throw his weight against the door, but it would be no use.

"I'll get this mother fucker open, if it's the last thing I ever do." Again, he would throw his shoulder against the door, and still, it wouldn't open up.

Meanwhile, Ally would be heading up the stairs, looking around. She would walk into one of the bedrooms, closing the door behind her. She would sit down in a chair, and begin to weep to herself.

"That guy is such an asshole," she would say, taking the camera off her ear, and putting it down on the floor. She would lie back in the chair, sighing, looking over to the wall. She saw a small flower pattern against it; she really liked how nice it looked. She would suddenly feel like she was getting tired, and her eyes would slowly begin to close, and she would be slipping into a sleep.

Of course, until the door opened, and Carrie got inside, quickly shutting the door behind herself. She would then look to Ally, pressing her back against the door.

"That nerd won't leave me alone," she would say, looking to Ally. "Mind if I hide in here for awhile?"

"No problem," she would say, not realizing her eyes were still tearing.

"…Is something the matter," she asked, looking to Ally.

"Actually, yeah, there is," she would say. Carrie would slowly walk to Ally, kneeling beside her.

"What's the matter," she would ask, looking into her eyes.

"That black jackass," she would say. "He tried touching me, tried taking off my shirt."

"Are you serious," she would ask, looking to her.

"Yeah," she would return, looking down. "I was lucky I got away… but I know he's going to try again. I just know it."

"Hey, don't worry," Carrie would say, putting her hand on Ally's thigh. "It'll be all right." She would stand up, taking one step back. The cracking sound beneath her foot would get her.

"Oh, no," Ally would cry. "My camera!"

"Oh, God… I'm so sorry…" she would take her foot off, looking down at the remains of the camera beneath her foot. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. Here, you can have mine, I'll try to request to get a new camera." She would remove her camera, handing it to Ally.

"Thanks," she would say, standing up slowly from the chair.

E-Man would open up the door, looking at the two girls. "Hey there. I knew you got off to somewhere, Carrie."

"…Sure," she would say, looking to Ally, rolling her eyes.

"Come on now, we gotta explore the other bedroom," he would say, with a wink, walking out the room.

"…He doesn't really think he has a chance, does he," Ally would say, looking up to Carrie.

"Oh, he definitely does," Carrie would return, a smile running over her face. "But you really think I'd fuck _that_?" Carrie would let out a small laugh, as the two would slowly exit the room, back to the second floor hallway.

Chapter 8

**"He once was a man," Molly would say, looking back at Kevin. **"But then, he became something more."

"So, what you're saying is… that this guy… Fred, killed twenty kids, right here… in this town. He was then released, and the parents burned him alive?"

"Exactly," she would say, examining the room. "So many people have died in this house alone… I've seen a lot, and heard a lot, as well."

"You almost sound like you've lived in this town."

"…I haven't," she said, looking to him. "But I know the secret truth to all this. There is an evil force in this house, and I intend to expose it, expose the evil that dwells within the house. There is no way I'm letting anymore innocents die, like my cousin had to."

"You sound like a hero in your own right," Kevin would say, smiling to her. His doubts still remained about what she said; but, he realized he was starting to believe what she had to say. He wasn't sure if it was the smartest of ideas, but he had nothing to lose, he thought.

"I don't want to be any sort of hero. I just don't want history to repeat itself… again." She would stand up, heading toward the door, and stopping to look back to him. "But I don't think its as easy as just telling everyone what's going on here. I have to find the evil that exists in this house, and stop it, once and for all."

"Do you even think that its possible," he would ask, looking up to her. "I mean… really. They would all believe that Bennidict guy before you, and its going to be nearly impossible to convince them otherwise." He would begin to think to himself, 'Oh, great, now I'm part of the conspiracy theory, too.'

"I… I'm not sure, Kevin," she would say, turning away from him, crossing her arms. "But they have to. They just have to."

"It's hard to believe myself, you know, I won't lie to you about that."

"I realize what I am saying sounds like the talk of some crazy teenage girl with a lot of free time on her hands. But trust me, that's not the case behind it at all."

"It isn't, now, really? Can you honestly say that you don't doubt a bit of it yourself, that there is some Christmas sweater wearing, hat wearing, burned man, with a shiny set of a razor blades on his right hand? I really doubt that he exists myself."

"You doubt will lead to your downfall, Kevin. You gotta understand, this isn't just some sort of legend, or myth, we're dealing with."

"Then, what is it, Molly?"

"…Evil. You have to understand, there are central rules to everything. When a human being with a pure heart is wronged, God will deal with the punishment accordingly. But, when pure, unconcentrated, evil, a heart filled with that kind of evil has never ending power. It's all about revenge, Kevin. Krueger was getting revenge from the parents of Elm street, who picked on him as a child. He took their children from them. They came back to burn him alive, but, that left Freddy's spirit restless. He had not completed his mission in life, and that kept his evil spirit in limbo."

"However, as some have claimed, there are these… dream demons, that grant an evil spirit its power. Since Krueger was on the verge of death, they offered him the chance to get revenge, without having to worry about death. But, its all a game. There are rules to this."

"…And what are the rules, Molly?"

"Krueger can only attack us in our dreams. He can use our deepest, darkest secret's to get to us. He will utilize what we fear most to get us. It's our fear that gives him the ability to stay in the dream world; its our souls, that he takes, that give him his power. The more souls, the stronger he will become, and the less chance of survival we have. If you die in the dream, you die for real. That's the worst part about it all. But, there is one way to even out the odds. If Krueger can hurt us in our dreams, he, too, can be hurt. If a person is holding something in the dream, and wakes up, it, too, will come out the dream.

"That means, a weapon, per say, by holding it, it will come out along with the dream. Or, Krueger, himself, can come out the dream, as well. That means, if we do have to take him on… if we hold onto him, as we awaken, he will be ripped right from the dream, and that means, we'll be on even ground. He will still be immensely strong, but his tricks, his powers, can't come out to our world. He will be weak, and we can get him, and forever end this terror."

"…So, what you truthfully want to do here, is to prove Fred Krueger does exists, and get him arrested? So, you wanna play Ghost Blowers now?"

"…It's Ghostbusters, and no, I don't. I just want to prove to the world that there is evil out there. That's all, Kevin… that's all."

"I had a feeling you had a motive coming in here, I could sense it ever since we were on the plane. I don't know what your true intentions are, but say, I do believe you. If this Krueger guy does exist, then, we can't let anyone fall aslee-" He would stop for a minute. "Holy shit… this is starting to make sense."

"What is?"

He would remove his camera. "I gotta find E-Man," he would say, looking at the camera. "He'll know what to do."

Chapter 9

**Carrie and Ally would be walking down the stairs, careful not to be seen by that son of a bitch, Zack. They would both head toward kitchen, and Carrie would stick her head inside. "Hey, you got nothing to worry about," Carrie would say, looking back. But Ally was gone, and the basement door slammed. She would run to it, beginning to try and open it.**

Inside the door, Zack's hand was clamped over Ally's mouth, as she would be dragged down into the basement, kicking and trying to scream.

"You bitch," he would say. "You're going to pay… now get down, and put out." He would try forcing her down to the ground, but quick thinking, she would bite into his hand, and he would scream, letting her go. She would turn around, sending a swift kick into his balls. She would turn, running up the stairs, as he fell to the ground, gripping his wounded area.

She would arrive at the top of the stairs, screaming, and trying to get out the door. Carrie would pull it open, and they would run into the kitchen, as Zack would be coming from the stairs. He would grab Carrie, pushing her away, and drawing back his arm, sending a punch into Ally's face, knocking her down to the ground, crying.

"You're about to die, bitch. No one kicks me in the balls and lives." He would walk over to a drawer, pulling it open, searching through it.

Immediately, Kevin would come in, looking to Ally, and then to Zack. "What the hell did you do!"

Zack would turn around, looking to him. "Just look away, white boy. Look away, and pretend you didn't see a thing. Or else you little woman there is going to taste the blade of this here knife."

Kevin would walk into the room, looking to him. "No," he would say. "You put that knife down, or I'll beat the living shit out of you."

"You think you got something over me, white boy? Come on, test yourself."

"Don't," Molly would say, grabbing his arm, looking to him. "They have to be watching, they'll stop this."

"They're not," Kevin would say, walking slowly forward toward Zack.

Zack would grip the knife, running towards him. He would jab, and Kevin would dodge, grabbing him from behind, and twisting his arm, until the knife fell out. Zack would draw his head forward bringing it back, smacking Kevin in the face. He would let go of him, backing up, grabbing his nose.

Zack would begin to head toward the knife, and Molly would run up, jumping on his back, scratching at his face. Zack would now be more than pissed, and would fling her into a wall.

"You son of a bitch," Kevin would exclaim in a full enraged fury. Grabbing a rolling pin, he would draw it back, smashing it over the back of Zack's head. He would then fall forward to the ground, the floor seeming to disappear momentarily, Zack falling through it, the floor disappearing thereafter.

Molly would sit up, looking at the floor. "My God… where is he, Kevin?"

"He… the floor ate him…"

Ally would sit up, touching her now bruising face. Carrie would enter the room, followed by E-Man, who would now stare at the floor.

Kevin would toss E-Man his camera, looking to him. "Open it up, E-Man. Tell me if it works, got it?"

"Yeah," he would respond, looking to it. "What in the heck happened here?"

"…Don't ask," said Carrie, who still stared at the floor.

Chapter 10

_Do note, the following chapter contains a portion of the story that may come off racially immoral, or otherwise wrong. I am not racist, I state that with the utmost truth, and the following portion of the story is not something that I would really want to happen, EVER. Reader discretion is highly advised. (If you do not want to read, skip to the _6th_ paragraph, or skip ahead to the next chapter SPOILER If you do skip, the character, Zack, is killed)_

_**Zack's eyes would slowly open, as he would sit up from the ground. "Bastard," he would say, rubbing the back of his head. That rolling pin really got him good. He would slowly stand up, looking all around him. He wasn't in the house anymore, and the camera was missing from his ear. He would look down, and he would be wearing brown slacks, and a white dress shirt. **_

"What is this horse shit," he would say out loud, as he would attempt to rip off the shirt, but then he would hear a roar from behind him. He would turn around, and a hand would slug him in the face, and he would fall back down to the ground, grunting from pain.

He would look up, and a foot would smash into his face. He would cough out blood, as several other feet would slam into him in sequence. Then, he would feel a rope go over his neck, as he was lifted in a standing position. He would then widen his eyes; seeing the his attackers. They all wore red and green hooded robes; all chanting three words; "Killer! Krueger! Klan!"

"Oh, fuck you all." He would hear the sound of an old Ford truck roaring over to the side. He would quickly look to it, and see one of the hooded figures slip his head out of it. The hood would come off, and a horribly disfigured face would appear before him.

"I knew I was going to have a black man in my family tree. He's gonna hang from it!" He would begin to laugh, putting the car into drive, and moving up a few feet, and Zack would rise from the ground, the rope tightening around his neck. He would gag, hands moving up to try to remove the noose from around his neck. He would then shove his hand into his pocket, pulling out a knife, and would quickly cut at the noose, until it snapped, and he fell down to the ground, gasping for oxygen. He would throw away the remnants of rope around his neck, and would hightail it away from them.

He would run, as the group would pursue. Then, he would fall into a marsh, and sink into it, soon after, falling into a dingy old room. He would look down, and his clothes had once again changed. He was in a black jersey, and baggy pants. He could feel the cool metal gat in his pants. He remembered this place; he'd been here sometime before.

_A man would walk forward, looking to him. He was very pale, and was bleeding from a wound on his forehead. "Zack… I want the shit… give me the shit._

"…Tommy," he would say, taking a few steps back, looking to him. "You can't be alive, I killed you, over a year ago."

"…Zack," he would say, his voice raising slightly in its tone. "Give me the shit, right now. I need it, bad."

"I killed you once, mother fucker, and I can sure as hell do it again." He would pull out the 9MM from his pants, pulling back the hammer, and letting a single bullet smash itself into Tommy's sternum. Tommy would kick back a few steps, and remain in a standing position.

"I need the shit right NOW, Zack," Tommy would proclaim, taking a few steps forward.

"Oh, fuck you." He would keep pumping the trigger, letting the bullet's rip through Tommy's body, until the point when the gun continually clicked. Tommy would look forward, a trail blood running from his mouth, and a small trails coming from the near dozen holes in his body. The puddle underneath him was slowly growing. Tommy would cough once, falling backward, the blood splashing up, and hitting Zack in the face.

"This time, I'll make sure you don't fucking come back. I'll chop your God damned head off." He would drop his handgun to the floor, pulling out his small switchblade.

Suddenly, Tommy's hand would grab Zack's ankle, but it wasn't Tommy's hand. The hand was darkened from the soot that covered it. He would pull away, clutching the knife within his hand. A form slowly stood up, looking at Zack.

"What the fuck is this shit," Zack would call out, looking to the man.

The man would laugh. "I'm the stuff… that dreams… are made of. I should I say… what nightmares are made from." He would let out a small chuckle, slowly walking toward him. "You and me, Zack, we got some special work to do. The souls, of your friends, you and I will both claim. You've got the body, and I've got the brain." He would tap his temple, letting out another small chuckle.

"Oh fuck that shit, man. Those little fucks are dead, I can kill them myself."

"But, with my help… you can get back at that bitch Ally, and Carrie… that little prep boy Kevin, E-Man, and especially that girl Molly. If you get that girl for me, I promise you, you can have Ally all to yourself."

Zack would merely smirk, and shake his head. "I don't make deals with some pizza faced freak, especially one in a fruity striped sweater."

Freddy would merely shrug his shoulders, backing away. "Have it your way, then." Freddy would take a few steps back, pointing his hand straight out at Zack. The tip of the fingers, and the knives, would fall off from the glove, several barrels aiming out at Zack.

"What the fuck is this," he would say, looking to him. "Another one of the shows gags? I ain't buying it… you don't know how fucking fake those things look."

Freddy would merely smirk, drawing back the hammers of each barrel on the four knuckles, then steadying his arm. "Bang." The barrel's hammers would all fling forward, the barrels exploding all at once. Zack would be knocked back, three holes, all parallel in distance to each other, would be left on his chest. He would put his hands to them, blood slowly beginning to pour from each. He would look forward at Freddy, coughing blood from his mouth. He would then fall down to his knees, still gripping the holes, attempting in some vain way to stop the blood flow from his wounds.

Freddy would walk forward, looking ahead to the wall. "Aww… I missed one. But hey, Zack, three out of four ain't bad, right?" He would begin laughing, walking around to behind him.

The background would morph, and now, they would be on a barely lit court. A basketball court. Freddy, putting his hand on top of Zack's head, would under swipe across Zack's neck, taking the head clear off the body. He would back up, starting to dribble the head.

Zack's headless body would try to stop him, and Freddy would trip him to the ground. He would continue to dribble, jumping up to the basketball hoop, grabbing it with his gloved hand, and throwing the head through the hoop. The glass on the backboard would shatter, and the head would come back down to the ground, splattering in an explosion of brain matter, skull, and blood.

"Slam dunk that, bitch." He would laugh, still hanging from the hoop. A white mass would float out from Zack's body, and fly into Freddy's chest. He would smirk, licking his lips. "Ahh… yes, there's nothing like some good soul food." He would laugh, dropping down to the ground. "One down, five to go." He would walk out of the basketball court, laughing wildly to himself.

Chapter 11

**"These camera's don't even work," E-Man would say, looking at the small device which he had taken apart. **"Look here, that burn mark means it was fried somehow."

"I knew something was up," Kevin would say, looking of E-Man's shoulder. "When you asked that Bennidict guy if this type of camera needed a battery pack."

"Yeah, it does," He would showing them the back. "See this small port? A small cable is needed to be clipped to a battery pack on the waistband, so it will run. These aren't any new camera types. Their all duds."

"We've been set up," Molly said, moving a piece of hair behind her ear. "I knew it, I so knew something was up in this place."

Kevin would look to her, and then to the group. He would shake his head. He still had some doubts; maybe everyone was in on this, more so than he had thought before. But what wasn't explained, and what got him the most, was how in the hell did Zack just disappeared through the floor like that. Reality, sanity, seemed suddenly lost and confused to him. He didn't know what to believe anymore; could this all just be some sort of dream? He was so lost, he even pinched his arm, when no one could see. Yes, he realized, this _was_ reality.

E-Man still had some small doubts about all this, more than Kevin did. He saw the trail end of what happened, and only heard the stories about Zack's sudden and odd disappearance. One thing he did see that was really real was the girl Ally's injury. He only wished he could've done something to help before hand, but he knew that there was jack shit he could've done for them. He may have been smart, but he did not have the physical strength to take on Zack, hell, any of those girls could've wiped the floor with him, and he, and Kevin, both knew that was the truth.

Ally and Carrie sat on an old couch off in the living room, Carrie just trying to calm down Ally, who was bursting out in tears. Carrie knew that Zack bastard was going to do something, but she was more glad it was this other girl then her. Ally would still be sobbing, and Carrie would stand up, walking over to the group in the kitchen, hovering over the dismantled camera.

"Hey," she would say, grabbing all their attentions. "If this show's been rigged, we've figured it out. Come on, lets try and get the hell out of here."

"Sounds like a plan," Kevin would say, walking over to one of the windows. He would try to pull the plank off, but it would refuse to move. He would then look around, for something that could possibly break open the door.

"Anyone got something that could possibly smash this thing open?"

"…I saw some tools," Ally would say, her voice still weak and trembling. "I wanted to grab one and hit…" She would begin to stutter over her words, crying heavily once again, Carrie still trying to calm her down somewhat.

"Yeah, I'll run down there, and get them." He would head towards the door of the basement, but would be stopped, when Molly would grab his arm.

"Don't go," she would say, looking to him. "We gotta stick together here. We just have to… we can't split up."

"Then, what do you suggest? Come off in pairs? As I see it, we're down to five our us, and that other guy could be anywhere."

"He is probably dead. You hit him hard enough to knock that bastard out on his ass. If Freddy hasn't gotten to him, then I don't know what."

"You said it yourself, he can only get us in our dreams. As long as none of us go to sleep, we can't be hurt by him. All we gotta face is this Bennidict guy. Trust me, I'll be all right." He would slowly slip his arm from her grip, and look to her. "Trust me."

"It's not you that I don't trust," she would say, looking to him. "It's this house."

He would smile and turn away, walking towards the basement door. Peering down in the basement, he could see only darkness. He would take in a deep gulp, and slowly walk down the stairs, into the overwhelming darkness below.

Carrie would look down at Ally, who was laying her head down on Carrie's lap. She would slip her head out, leaving the now resting Ally on the couch. She would walk away from the group, heading up the stairs, looking for a bathroom somewhere. "I really do hate this house."

Molly would be pacing around the kitchen, worried about is Kevin was safe down within the basement or not, and she was really afraid for his well being. She didn't realize it until then, but she was starting to get feelings for that guy. It even scared her a bit to realize that, when a small flush would run over her cheeks, her back turned from E-Man, trying to hide it.

Ally would slowly begin to slip into a sleep. She tried to fight it, but she could fast feel the strength of the pull of tiredness on her. She knew when Zack hit her, she got a mild concussion. She knew she was slowly slipping away from reality, but her mind told her it didn't matter anymore. She was tired, and needed rest. And that would be exactly what she was going to do; rest and dream.

E-Man would turn, looking to Ally, who was asleep on the couch. He would merely smile, going back down to the camera, as he tried to get it to work again, but it seemed it wasn't functioning whatsoever. He would only smile, knowing that the girl severely needed sleep. He would think to himself, 'Good night, Ally. I do hope you rest well.' With that thought pushed out of his head, he would once again return his attention back to the camera, looking at a piece, examining it thoroughly.

Chapter 12

**Ally's eyes would slowly open, and she would peek around.** Immediately, she would jump to a sitting position. She was no longer at the house. In fact, she wasn't even at a house. She was in a restaurant of some sort. She would stand up slowly, looking around. She recognized this place. It was Royal Chang's Chinese Parlor.

"How… is this possible," she would ask herself, turning her head. Her mind would return to when she would come here as a youth. But the place had been closed down for many years; Chang had died from a sudden fatal heart attack.

She would walk over to the main counter, looking at the several menus. They weren't what she remembered; pictures of massacred animals covered the large menu. Ally's eyes would widen, as she would take a step back, bumping into something.

Immediately turning around, she would come face to face with Freddy Krueger. She would walk backwards, bumping into the counter, a hand landing upon her shoulder. She would turn around, seeing Mr. Chang, holding his chest.

He would look down, and a hand would ram through his chest, his bleeding heart still pulsating within the hand. Freddy would slowly rise from behind him, looking to Ally.

"He wants to give you his heart." He would begin laughing, the heart dropping and rolling on the floor to in front of Ally. She would scream, backing away, as Freddy and Chang's body dropped to the floor.

Freddy would then pop back up, to white and red covered balls upon two of his blades. They were Chang's eyeballs. Freddy would pop both of them off, throwing them at a screaming Ally. "He only has eyes for you!" Freddy would begin to laugh, as Ally turned to run away, and tripped, falling into a chair. As she would rise, Freddy would push the table forward, getting her caught, and unable to move.

"Help me," she would cry. "Please! Somebody help me!"

Freddy would walk up, holding a dish. He would drop it in front of her. "How about some Kitten chow mien?" Freddy would burst out into laughter, as Ally would look down at the plate. She would let out a blood curdling scream, as she saw the mutilated remains of a slaughtered kitten.

"Aww, this no satisfy you?" He began to speak in a Asian English accent. "Then," he would push away the plate, letting it splatter against the ground. "What about some Pork Fried Zack?" He would throw down another platter, this one, with Zack's flattened and decapitated head lying with rice covering it. Freddy would laugh.

"I still wanna fuck you," the flattened face would say, as it too would laugh. Ally would let out another shrilled scream, as Freddy would push the platter down to the floor, still laughing. "Aww… still no good? Let me bring you some finger food." He would put down another platter, which was covered in dozens of severed fingers. Freddy would laugh at yet another joke he scored on her. She would let out another terrified scream.

"Please," she would plea with him, "let me go."

Freddy would smile, putting a hand upon her shoulder. "Now, that I have met you, I can never let you go." He would pick her up, pulling her into his arms, almost as if he were embracing her with a hug. But his arms would, much like snacks, slowly wrap around her body. She would shiver, terrified, having the idea of knowing that she was about to die.

The snake-like arms would begin to tighten their grip around her small petite form, as she would begin to slowly cough, gagging for oxygen. Her arms would try to push him away, or at least stop him from continuing with the death hug.

But it all seemed in vain; she could slowly feel the life slipping away, and Freddy would merely chuckle, looking into her eyes.

"Touching, isn't it?" He would let out another cackle of laughter, the grip tightening even more than it had been. Suddenly, the grip would squeeze, her entire body crushing within itself, the sounds of bones breaking with a sickening crack. "Snap, crackle, and…" The arms would squeeze even more, the body exploding all over his shirt. "Pop." Freddy would let out another laugh, the white mist of Ally's soul rushing into Freddy's body. He would lick his lips, almost as if savoring the taste of the soul.

He then slowly begin to leave the store, grabbing a fortune cookie, and breaking it in his hand. He would read it out loud. "'You will live a long, prosperous life.' Too bad, I'm already dead, bitch." Dropping the fortune, the small piece of paper slowly fall down to the ground.

Chapter 13

**Molly would turn around, looking at E-Man, who was still working on the camera. **"Are you absolutely sure that the camera is not real?"

"Yeah, I'm very sure. And there's something else that makes little to no sense at all."

"What's that?"

"Logically, if the cameras did, in fact, work, they would know we were taking them all apart. Also, logically, if they saw we were damaging their property, they would rush in here and kick as all out, wouldn't they? I mean, no cameras mean no show, right?"

She would look to him, and sit down in a chair. "What conclusion is there, then, E-Man?"

"It's Emmanuel," he would say, looking to her. "And my conclusion is that we were not here for a show. We're trapped inside this house for other reasons."

"You mean… we were tricked in here… but for what reason would they want to do that?"

"You said it yourself, this is the house of that Kruger fellow. What if… they locked in this house, to see if this Krueger guy really does exist? I mean, we're all perfect bait. And if what you say about Zack is true, then anyone who falls asleep may die, right?"

"Right."

"All-" Stopping himself, he would raise his head. "Oh, no…" He would rise, rushing into the living room, toward Ally. Molly would raise a brow, running after him. Upon seeing Ally asleep, she would immediately run to her, shaking her violently, trying to wake her up.

"No damn it! Wake up Allison! Wake up! You can't dream! Come on, wake up!" She would continue to shake her, while E-Man would pace around the living room.

"What the fuck," he would say, watching her mouth slowly begin to have a small stream of blood run out from the corner of Ally's lip. They would both back away, as Kevin would come into the room, looking at both of them.

"What's going on here," he would say, holding the crowbar in one hand.

"She's fallen asleep! Where the hell did Carrie go?"

"Right here," Carrie would say, walking past them and to Ally. "Good, she's finally asleep."

"You let her go to sleep," exclaimed Molly, who had widened eyes.

"Yeah, she needed it." She would look to Ally, who had blood running from her lip. "What the fuck," she would watch, as her body would slowly begin to squeeze together. "Holy shit, what the fuck-" The body would then explode, and Carrie would be covered in Ally's remains. For about ten seconds, she would just stand there, the blood dripping off of her. She would then, wipe the blood from her face, and begin to scream, rushing toward the front door, trying to rip it open. "We gotta get the fuck out of here!"

They would all rush to windows, trying to break them open. Kevin would attempt to pry the back door open, but, when it didn't work whatsoever, he started using his crow bar like a hammer, and trying to smash his way through the wooden boards. But, it would seem, he couldn't even make a dent in the wood; he dropped the crowbar, and frantically tried to kick the door open.

E-Man was scratching away at a board over a window, smashing his fists as strong as he possibly could.

Carrie was turning the door knob, and slamming her hands against the front door, crying out. "Please somebody! Open the fucking door!"

Molly would just stand there, looking at the remains left splattered against the floor. She would then look back to them, watching them each try to break free from the house. "You can't escape," she said, looking to them all. "We're not allowed to. We're his. We're Freddy's children now." She fell backwards, passing out on the floor.

Kevin would immediately rush over to her, dropping beside her. "Oh God," he would say, looking to the other to. "Wake up, Molly, please, wake up!" He would beg and plead, but she refused to wake up. She was in a comatose state; not being able to move or respond, whatsoever.

Carrie would look to them, and slowly back away. "I ain't gonna get killed in this fucking house! I fucking won't!"

She turned, and ran up the stairs, which gave way underneath her. She would fall straight through, through the wooden basement steps, smacking down against the hard concrete floor. E-Man would merely look on in horror, putting his hand over his mouth, and falling backwards, passing out.

Kevin would merely look around, and back to Molly. "Oh, shit."

Chapter 14

**Bennidict stood outside the house, his hands in his pockets. **He knew exactly what was going on in there, and he didn't have any intention of letting any of them escape. Not this time, anyway. The last show nearly cost him his life, but more importantly, it nearly cost him his career. Mr. Richard Bennidict had his priorities in life, and one of them was to be ahead of everyone else.

He had long since realized what he had been doing was horribly wrong, but, in a way, he knew it didn't matter. Men like Bennidict were always seen as the bad guy; he knew, no doubt, this situation was no different from any other. In the end, he had a nice settlement coming to him; he knew all that cash could take him out of the country. He didn't care where he went, just as long as the media couldn't follow, he'd be more than content.

He began to imagine the numerous possibilities of things he could do with that much money. Sports cars, mansions, women… hell, he could invest and make a fortune more. Or maybe those guys back at InterCorp will offer him another assignment, and he'll make a ton of more money. The possibilities were limitless, and he realized that above all else.

When a car would pull about behind him, he would still be fantasying about living in a huge mansion and porking a rather beautiful, and huge chested model named Heidi or something of the sort, when someone would come out from a car.

"Bennidict," the voice would say, as a man would approach him. Bennidict would immediately turn around, seeing who it was. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Why, Jeremy Stanton. I barely recognized you…"

"Shut the hell up, Bennidict, you son of a bitch. Why aren't you monitoring what's happening in the house? Where's your crew, equipment? Oh, and, here's the most important question… why isn't there a broadcast?"

Bennidict would look all around him, as if looking for some sort of answer. Finding none, he would do his best to lie out of this situation. "Well, I wanted to survey the house. The rest of the crew is in back, in a small shed." He would not be able to keep eye contact, and Jeremy could already tell his story was a crock of shit. "And the reason it's not being broadcast is because its on a delay. You know, that hole FFC cracking down thing. In case anything gratuitous or wrong may happen in the house, we don't want it appearing on TV or, over the internet."

"Save it for someone who will actually believe shit like that."

"Jeremy, you should just go home. Go home, or else."

Jeremy would press forward, and Bennidict would pull a hand gun, aiming it at Jeremy. "Go the hell home, Jeremy. You're not ruining this for me. You're not going to ruin this!" Pulling the trigger, a bullet would whiz by Jeremy's head, just grazing the side of his head. He would fall back, hitting the ground. Bennidict would then aim the gun down, when someone would hit him over the head with a rock, knocking him out. Jenny Andrews would step out, kneeling beside Jeremy. "Oh God, Jeremy…"

"Don't worry," he would say, slowly sitting up, touching the wound. "Shit, that hurts a lot."

"I thought he shot you…"

"He did. But he only grazed me. Trust me, I'll be all right. But we gotta find a way to get into that house, and get those people out."

"What about Dick down there?"

"Leave him. If the legend is true, whomever sleeps, shall be killed. The son of a bitch deserves it." With a nod, Jenny and Jeremy would hurry to the side of the house, to the back door of the house. Jeremy would stop, looking to her, running back, and taking the gun, and immediately continuing back on his way.

Chapter 15

**Carrie's eyes would slowly open as she would sit up. **Looking around, she saw she was down in the basement. She grunted, her entire body was aching. Looking up, she saw the stairwell was gone, and there was a gaping hole in the ceiling.

"Kevin! I need help! Come here!"

"I'll be there in a minute," he would say. She would sigh. She was worried there for a second. She was glad she didn't fall to sleep. After what happened to that other girl, she didn't want to risk the same fate happening to her. Touching her face, she could feel the blood was gone. It was odd, she thought, the blood was there just a few seconds ago.

Or was it minutes? Or hours? Days? She was suddenly lost, and she came to the realization of something; she was asleep. Suddenly, behind her, the sound of metal scraping was heard. She would jump backwards, looking all around. She could feel it starting to warm up in the basement. She would hear the sound again.

It was coming from the furnace. She would suddenly begin to gently shake, as she would take a few slow steps toward it. Reaching her hand out, she would grab the latch, slowly pulling it open. Inside, she saw a dirty old brown cloth. But it was moving. Or, at least, something inside it was moving. She would slowly pick it up, the cloth coming off. It was a glove, with four blades attached to the end of it. She would look at it, her eyes widening, as she watched the fingers gently moving.

Then, a form would jump into the basement. She immediately realized who it was. It was the Freddy guy she had been hearing about. She would look down to the glove, slipping it onto her hand, to use as a weapon. The moment she looked up, he was already gone.

That's when it started. The glove tightened upon her hand. She would try to pull it off. But it was no use. The glove locked around her entire hand. Slowly, red and green gel would pull from the glove, taking over her arm. The gloved hand would immediately grab a hold of her other wrist. She would scream, as the two colors began to morph over her body. The red fluid would fill into her mouth, muffling her screams. She would suddenly disappear beneath the red and green substance.

The goo would then disappear, and she wouldn't be there anymore. Now, all that was left was Freddy, who was standing in her place. He would let out a small chuckle. "That was much cheaper then a sex change operation. Letting out another chuckle, he would smirk. "Time to use you for what you're worth, bitch."

Carrie's eyes would open, as she would stand up, dust and wood falling from her body. She would climb out from the hole, looking to Kevin, as she entered in to the living room.

Kevin would turn around, seeing her. "God, I thought you were dead."

"I'm fine," she would say. "Just fine." She would turn away, walking towards the kitchen. She would open a drawer, pulling out a meat cleaver. She would look it over, seeing the reflection within the blade. But it wasn't hers. It was Freddy's. She would then look to Kevin slowly walking toward him. Standing behind him, she would raise the cleaver above her head.

"You're my children, now." Carrie's voice immediately changed. It got deeper, manly… it became evil. Kevin would turn around, to see her standing above him.

The sound of the backdoor breaking open, Jeremy would run in, seeing the cleaver above the guys head. He would aim the gun at her.

"Put it down, now!"

She would hiss, turning towards him. "You're not going to ruin this. Die!" He would throw the cleaver, just narrowly missing Jeremy, the cleaver landing in the wall. Jeremy would fire off the gun, the bullets ripping through her body. She would look down at the bullet holes, and would drop down to the floor, dead.

Jeremy would run up to Kevin, Jenny following close behind him. "Is she all right?" He would ask, looking to the unconscious Molly.

"I don't know," Kevin would return, "she just passed out, and I can get her to wake up. She's in trouble, I can sense it."

The sound of a scream bellowed from across the room. E-Man stood up, his back turned to them. He would scream, running toward the basement door. He would fall inside, the sound of his body hitting wood almost immediately apparent.

"Stay with them," Jeremy would say, running to the door. Looking down in the hole, he saw E-Man face down. A pool of blood was running from his stomach. Jeremy would close his eyes, walking away, and back to the group.

"He's dead, too. What the hell is going on here," he would exclaim, looking around.

"Freddy Krueger," Kevin would return. "That's who. Now, who in the hell are you?"

"Jeremy, Jeremy Stanton," he would say. "I was on the show the last time."

"Wait… you were?"

"Yeah, I was," Jeremy would say. Looking up to him, everything finally became blatantly apparent. This was all for real. He wasn't in any game show. This wasn't scripted, this wasn't false. This was for real, and the prize was living to see tomorrow. He would look down to her, gently stroking her cheek gently.

"Wait, how did you get inside the house," Kevin would say, looking up to him with a look of hope.

"I kicked open the back door. Come on, pick her up, and carry her out. I'll get everyone else."

"Everyone else is dead," Kevin would say, scooping up Molly into his arms. Jeremy and Jenny would head out the back door, and Kevin would come from behind them. Immediately, the door would slam shut, trapping Molly and Kevin inside the house. Jeremy would turn back, trying to get the door to open. The door handle would become hot, burning his hand. He tried kicking it open, but this time, it refused to open.

Jeremy would look to the tool shed behind the house, and would run as fast as he could for it.

Kevin would look down to Molly, who was still unconscious. "Come on," he would say. "Wake up, please… wake up."

Chapter 16

**Molly would awaken there after, sitting up from her lying position.** She wasn't in the house anymore. Now, she was on a catwalk. Standing up, her shaky hands would clutch cold metal banister, peering over the edge. The fall would be about fifty feet or so. Below, she could only see pipe and steam; she couldn't even see the floor from where she stood. Backing up, she would look all around, the entire area unfamiliar to her in every sense of the word.

The sound of grinding metal would make her jump up slightly, looking all around. The sound only lasted a few mere seconds, but it was a few seconds too long for her. She knew she needed to get moving, and get moving as quickly as she could. The sound would then return, now, coming from in front of her.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she would look forward, taking a few slow steps backward. Tripping, she would fall upon the metal catwalk, with a thumping sound against the metal. She would then pull herself to her feet, looking ahead. A steam cloud burst in front of her, and she put her hands up to block it. She would then look back through, as it started to dissipate. A form would be standing within the cloud of hot steam, and Molly would look almost blankly at it.

She knew who it was behind that fog. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize who she was about to come face to face with. Fred Krueger would step out, face to face with her. Letting his hand down, each blade would touch down upon the metal, the tapping of each blades a low metal click. He would then begin to walk forward toward her, the blades dragging against the metal, a small amount of sparks flying out from the blades.

Molly would be paralyzed with fear where she stood; she merely looked on at the horribly disfigured face in front of her. He would continue walking closer, his pace quickening. The blades came off from the metal handrail, as he rose the hand behind him, bringing it down at her. She let out a scream, her eyes immediately closing, anticipating her forthcoming demise.

But then, there was nothing. Her eyes would open, and he was gone. She would look all around, hearing a laugh echo through the large boiler room, followed by a voice. "They're all my children, now, Molly. And soon… you will be, too!" Another laugh would echo through the large stacks of pipes, and she would just book down the catwalk. She knew she had to find the exit, and quick… she had very little time to escape, and she very well knew it.

Dashing down the long catwalk, she would only come up to a dead end. She would immediately turn around, seeing Freddy in front of her, gloved hand on his hip, his index finger lightly tapping his leg.

"Aww, poor Molly… I see you have no way out. And besides, I hate these cat and mouse games. Let us just get to the chase; I kill you, and take your soul for all eternity." Freddy would chuckle, his finger stopping the repetitious tapping upon his leg. The arm would slowly raise into the air, his hand closing for a mere moment, just to let the blades extend out fully, with a SHING sound coming from them.

Molly's back would be to the wall. She would look all around, for something to try and fight with. Seeing a metal pipe, she picked it up, and swung it at him, hitting him in the face. He would grunt, falling over the railing of the catwalk, and down into the ever growing darkness below.

A laugh would bellow from down in the bowels below. "Strike one, bitch," a voice would say. She would look down, horrified. Dropping the pipe, she would run down the opposite way of the catwalk, finding herself at an intersection. Seeing a door in front of her, she would run toward it, her hand reaching for it; upon turning it, she would walk out into a desert.

She would look all around, and then behind her. It wasn't the boiler room behind that door; it was a room. A motel room. Backing up, she would see the bright Neon sign above her head. "Bate's Motel," it would read. Astonished, she would turn, looking up at the house. She saw a form within a window up on the second floor. Immediately, she would recognize the face, who would disappear from view.

"Ashley!" She would call out, immediately running from the motel, up the brick staircase, and to the front door. Strangely, it would immediately open for her, and she would walk inside. She would climb the staircase, and arrive at a door. Walking in, she would see Ashley sitting at an old, broken, vanity table.

"Ashley…" Molly would say, cautiously, walking toward her cousin. Upon putting a hand on her shoulder, Ashley would turn around, making Molly immediately terrified. Ashley's face was impaled by pieces of glass; her wounds, even now, still bled.

"Cousin," Ashley would say, rising from her seat. "It's all right… don't fear… Freddy wants you to be with him. He won't hurt you… much." She would smile, raising her hands. Her fingers would rip apart, becoming glass shard blades, resembling that of Freddy's signature knives.

Molly would be backing away from her. "You were killed… a year ago… you're not really there, and I know it."

Ashley's glass hand would come down upon her shoulder, not cutting her, but grabbing it tightly. "I'm here… I can touch you… can't I? What keeps that from making me real?"

"That I know this is a dream, Ashley."

"Fine, have it your way," she would say. The blades would slash down, cutting Molly's shoulder and side. She would scream, backing into a wall, and breaking through it. She would now land in a basement, splashing down in a pool of blood. Slowing coming to a sitting position, she would look all around her. She knew she was back in the Elm Street house. She would begin calling out for Kevin. He would immediately come to her rescue, jumping down in the basement.

"Oh, God, Kevin," she would say, running up to him, and hugging him tightly. Looking up, she would scream. "Daddy!"

"Yes little girl. Father's come to give you your punishment for being a bad girl." He would push her down to the ground.

She could do nothing more than sit on her ass, looking up in pure horror. Her memories all returned to how her father beat and molested her… the pain, and torment, just rushed back to her as if a train had wrecked into another train.

"Just sit still, and don't move girl, or else."

"I'm not afraid of you, anymore," she would look up to him defiantly. "You died too. You can't hurt me." She would rise to her feet, looking him dead in the eye. "You're nothing Freddy. You're shit. You don't scare me."

A hand would grab her shoulder, this one being Fred Krueger's. Leaning in, and whispering to her gently, he would say, "You came here looking for answers girl. But what you're going to get is death. Say good bye now."

She would turn around, looking to him, grabbing his hand, and looking to him. "One day, you'll pay."

"Heh… crime does pay, bitch."

She would hug him tightly, screaming aloud. "Now!"

Freddy would look in shock, screaming out loud. "No!" As they would both fade away from the dream world. Freddy would struggle to grab something, but it was too late; they both phased out of the dream, and back into reality.

Chapter 17

**Kevin would immediately swing the ply wood, whacking Freddy off from Molly's body. **She would begin to cough, as he brought her to her feet. Grabbing her hand, he would look to her. "Hurry, we gotta get the hell out of here!"

Meanwhile, outside the house, Jenny and Jeremy tossed gasoline over the exterior of the house, which they had acquired from the tool shed in the back. Lightly a match, Jeremy would toss it on the house, and it would begin to catch a blaze. Jeremy and Jenny would back away from the house, as it began to Engel within the rising flames.

"What about those two," Jenny said, looking to Jeremy with a concerned, stern face.

"They'll get out," he responded. "I just know it. Go get that van, and start it up. I'm going back in."

"All right," she would say, reluctantly, as she ran towards the Dangertainment van just outside the house. Rushing toward the side of the house, Jeremy would arrive at the side door.

Kevin and Molly stood in shock as Freddy blocked their way from escaping. He had come out from the kitchen, blocking off access to the back door. They would both begin to walk backwards, as he came towards them.

"You think you're so smart, don't you kids? It doesn't matter… I have you… right where I want you… so… who's first?"

Kevin would push Molly behind him, standing in the way. "If anyone is going to die," Kevin would say, "let it be me."

"Suit yourself." Drawing back his arm, he would swing it. But, rather than connecting with flesh, it would connect into a wooden gurder, which had just come loose from the ceiling. Freddy would look upon in shock, his glove jammed within the wood. He strugged to free himself. The other two would book it around Freddy, but, his hand would grab Molly's hair. She would let out a scream, as she tried to pull away.

Kevin would frantically look around, and would run into the kitchen, ripping out a drawer. Picking up an old meat cleaver, he would run back to Molly and Freddy, drawing back the cleaver into the air, and bringing it down. There would be a scream, but it wasn't from Molly, or Kevin. It was Freddy's.

His severed hand would floor to the floor, as his arm would squirt out blood. More of the ceiling would begin to cave in around them, as Kevin began to pull Molly toward the back door.

"Come on," he cried out, pulling her. "We gotta get out of here before the hole place falls apart on top of us!"

"No," she would cry, trying to get away from him. "We gotta finish him off once and for all!" More of the roof would collapse around them, causing the entrance to him to be blocked off completely. Grabbing her with a great struggle, he would pull her to the back door, which would now be kicked open, and Jeremy would help them out from the burning house. Moments after they got out of the house, the doorway would collapse in on itself.

Kevin would look to Molly. "It's over," he would say, looking down to her.

"No," she returned to him. "It's never going to be over." With that, they all went to the van, and climbed inside. It quickly sped off down the road, in an attempt to escape from the horrors of the house.

Inside, within the burning wreckage, the gurder would still be standing, with the glove still jammed into it. But Freddy had disappeared.

He was outside a kids window, and pushed it open gently, and climbed inside. Hopping on top of the sleeping child, he would break its neck quickly. He would look up, and merely smirk. "No matter where you go, where you hide; I will find you, bitch." Freddy would then fade away from the room, returning back to his dream world.

Epilogue

_The footage from the camera would continue to roll as the board members would watch it intently. They would see the miraculous materialization of Freddy out of no where, and be amazed. It was all just beautiful, and crisp footage._

_"I don't know how you pulled it off," said Mr. Benningnan, gently tapping his fingers. "You never cease to amaze me, Dick. How do you do it?"_

_"It's not like I didn't have help," Bennidict would say, with a bright glow around him. He was thoroughly happy. He not only had just been complimented, but he was also Ten million dollars richer. But that wasn't the last of his surprises. "See, I had a person on the inside, you know, helping me. That person set up the camera's, and created a lot of the tension._

_Suddenly, E-Man would walk into the room, looking all around. They all gasped at the sight; they had believed him to be dead._

_"But… we saw you die…" One of the board members would come out with. "The Freddy guy killed you when you fainted…"_

_"Well, not everything we see is reality, is it? Our eyes are the most deceptive organ we have; we see exactly what we want it too. It was just all too simple. Just, pretend to pass out… when no ones looking, pour a little fake blood on my body, and, to top it all off, act as though I was being murdered in my dream. No one even realized anything was wrong. They all through me dead, and, especially since the house burned down, there is little to no trace evidence. We got away with murder, if you would really like to say it in those terms." E-Man would merely smirk, being really overjoyed in himself. He had gotten away with murder, as had Bennidict._

_Mr. Benningnan would stand up, looking to Dick Bennidict. "Well, Dick, my boy, you really never cease to amaze me. But you are going to get what you were promised. Ten million dollars, tax free. All yours, to do with as you please."_

_"Thank you, Mr. Benningnan. You really are a good man"_

_"Please, just call me Stewart." He would say, a sly smile running over his face, as though he were Satan himself._

_"Well, me and my associate, Mr. Bowers must be going now… we got plenty of places to go, and people to meet-"_

_"Dick," Stewart would say, looking to him. "There was just one thing bothering me about all that. If you were knocked out… how come you weren't killed in your dreams? I mean… I've read, whether we are unconscious… or comatose… we all have to dream at some point or another."_

_"Simple," E-Man would say. "Hypnocil. It's an experimental dream suppressant drug. We both took some before we got into the house, just in case. If we don't dream, he couldn't hurt us. And if he can't hurt us… basically, we were free to do whatever we damn well pleased in that house."_

_"Brilliant," said Mr. Benningnan. "I have to hand it to you, Dick, you really did out do yourself this time."_

_"Thank you again, sir."_

_"Oh, and one last, humble… request…"_

_"…Yes?"_

_"How about coming back… for Dangertainment Episode 4?"_

_"…Episode four…?" Bennidict would say, questioningly._

_"Yes," Mr. Benningnan would say, a smile running over his lips. For a mere second, Stewart's smile almost seemed beyond belief… demon-like… Evil. But he pushed out of his head. He had something new to think about. And what was that?_

_How to top this last show._

Dangertainment

Episode 3:

An Elm Street Massacre

Completed: Wednesday, March 25, 2004 12:57 AM EST


End file.
